Shrank 2
by Virginia Fried Chicken
Summary: Aes read pleese we haev daniish aend he wall gat ous manions mofie wath the Shrank


Shrank 2 A Gain!?

Chapter 1: Poop Daddy!!!!!

"I'm the Poop Daddy" said Shrank. "Ou, varn goou." said Danish the Mexican. He is looking for Russian Man, who betrayed him, but first he must go to Brian GOD OF ALL. "BREEN I WANT KILL ROSSIA!" said Shrank. "You may." said Brian.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Russia

"We most do againt Shrounk, yaes!?" said Russia Man. "General Pig, Lieutenant Pedo you go to the carnival, he might be there!" screamed Man. "Yes, sir!" said Lieutenant Pedo. "Oink, oink." said General Pig

They went off to the carnival.

Chapter 3: Back to the Ricefields

"I am not how to spak Englas." said Danish. "I go to Rosetta Stone, I ate it." said Shrank. He heads towards Russia to find Russian Man. They go west to escape the dreaded ricefields. They must find the city to find the airport.

Chapter 4: Pig and Pedo, Best Friends Forever

They wander the carni looking for Shrank. Then the pedo spots a white girl on the crowd. "Mmmmmm" whispered Pedo. "AT LEAST GO FOR A 16 YEAR OLD!" squealed Pig. "No, you know my policy 5-12 no older, no younger. Maybe 13 or 14 AT MOST!" said Pedo. "Fine" Squealed the pig. The poodo approach the white 5 year old. "YES!!!!!!" Shouted pedo. He grabs her. That's the last time people saw her. You can fill in the blanks. I'm 5min he comes back to pig and says. "The deed has been dun."the said Paedo.

Chapter 5: Vampire?!

Shrank started feeling irritated in his stomach. Suddenly he starts puking violently. Suddenly, Vampire comes out and says "WTF man! You were cute, but you're a monster!" Shrank introduces himself, Danish, and what they want to do. "OMFG! YOU KEPT ME IN THERE FOR A YEAR!" said Vampire "Yaeys." said Shrank, blankly. "You clearly don't get it. I'll come anyway, haven't anything to do in the last year." said Vampire.

Chapter 6: He Lied…

The best friends head to the airport to find shrank. They think Russian man lied (Ritz) but he is just retard. Not know Shank and his new companion Vampire are there too. They meet in the lobby. "HEY WHAT DID YOU DO!" Shouted Pedo. Pedo charges at Shrank. Shrank just ate him in one fell swoop. Then jumps in the air mouth open and dives for the pig. She squealed in fear. "SQUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Vampire not shocked because it happened to her before. Shrank didn't want to pay for there tickets he explained. "Me no wat 2 pay"

Chapter 7: The ️

They board the plane, everyone ignores that Shrank is green, as he is a gyro. He jumps on the seat, making a hole in the top of the plane. The flight attendant is not happy, she slaps him telling him "Don't break plane." she said, threateningly. Shrank nods, and breaks the window, then screeches "I am Shrank do what want!" Vampire apologises for her captors' behavior. Danish the Mexican looks into the other passengers eyes with a blank soulis eyes.

Chapter 8: Russia Time

"Wow, it's really cold." Vampore says. She puts on her magic dark purple hooodie. It keeps her extra wark so she can survive Russia. He pukes out Pig and Pedo and says "Get to work, I'm not paying you to sit around, wait I don't pay you ha!" Shrank says in perfect English. "Fuck you, man…" Pedo says. "Savage…" The Trender says in the background. Vampire goes up to Pedo and kicks him in the face. "Fuck you" she says. "You're 13!" Pedo says. "Don't even try, I will and can kill you." Vampire says. "Can't kill me!" says Shrank, with his eyes crossed.

Chapter 9: The Confrontation

They all go to confront Russian Man (Ritz). They all hate him even. Vampire and Danish the Mexican just hate him because they don't like crackers. White people and Ritz crackers. Shrank and vampire kick down the door. They look extremely badass. Shads Andrasa blazer appeared on there body's. They see the floating sentient Ritz cracker or Russian Man either one he can change forms . Shark shouts " YOU WHERE MY FRIEND CRACKER" he shouts with a tear in his eye. The pig and pedo say. "We want a raise!" And Danish Mexican and Vampire shrug and say sure. The battle of the century is about start. THEN the box murder shrieked "AHHHHHAJAJAHAHHAHAHHHSDFHKFOKRIFJRIFJCKTJ". Fly through the window. "AHHHHHHSHSHSHHFKGFOEPDONFDPO" Shrank is heart wormed by what he said. Everyone else is had no idea what he said. They are all ready.

Chapter 10: The Final Battle

Shrank lines up his team, but Russian Man has an army so they're very scared. Danish does his Mexican Song Solo and destroys the ears of the entire army. "You know you're a douche." said Ritz. "Ae aes no daesh!" said Danish, confidently. Ritz tries to shoot Danish but Vampire catches it and punches Shrank, for fun. Then throws the bullet back at Ritz to kill him. "There it's done…" Vampire says. "Wow, very easy good." Shrank says. Pedo and Pig eat Ritz… it's disturbing. Brian shines his holy light on them and makes them Power Rangers. The Box Murder says, "What about me?" Brian reluctantly makes him the 6th ranger. That's our story, hope you enjoyed it Jacket and Brian, our only fans.

Refancis

Best Video, Only Source


End file.
